


Love Within

by neverwondernever (thatgbppfrom10880MP)



Series: Within [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgbppfrom10880MP/pseuds/neverwondernever
Summary: A short fic about Melkor finding the Elves at Cuiviénen.





	Love Within

What wonder I found in the wild, these beings freshly woken. They look at me with pure curiosity. They frighten me with their potential. They are creation; they are song.

I could not speak on the first day. I did not expect them; I knew they were hidden away, waiting for their time to begin. I did not utter a word. I would not. I was in awe, for their beauty, for their simpleness. They did not know who I was. They knew nothing and only expected joy in their world. 

I returned later, fearing the day they would be discovered by the hunter. 

I returned to speak with them. I warned them of the world and its terrors. I warned them to fear, to hide, the flee. I never told them that it was me that was their predator. 

Some followed me into the mountains, nervous but fearless, believing I could protect them in all things. They did not know I was the destroyer, the consumer, the oppressor. So they followed and asked me of knowledge. I gave it freely. 

I felt joy and love. 

I broke them for they were so small and fragile. It is a curse to be so powerful. There is nothing I cannot mar. 

They asked me why. They asked me how. They asked me what will happen. 

I did not know. I led them and kept them for as long as I could. They would break under my touch, and they grew afraid of me. I built cages to keep them by my side, yet they could slip free of the bars. I broke them so they could not run. I loved them, for all their curiosity and innocence, for their purity and their potential. 

The hunter came and brought many away, so I only had those I had captured left. I watched as he led them, afraid but eager, wondering where their brethren went, if they would ever return. 

I cared for the ones I captured and broken. I loved them still, no matter the pain and scars they have accrued. They grew in hate and anger. I loved them still, just as I longed for the rest, those with their beauty and harmony. They were untouched, unmarred, and I wanted even them still, knowing that I was too mighty and could only destroy as a monster in a toy town.


End file.
